Battle3: New Enemies!?
Battle3: New Enemies!? is a episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle Plot With Black Cherry Crash revived by Dr. Galaga, Zion "Pikachu18", Mordecai, Troy Burrows, Ian, Captain Planet and Cherry Crash will stop Darkspine Magma Dragoon, before it's too late. Continuity and Placement * Transcript :(Episode begins with Another Build RabbitTank Hazard, Darkspine Magma Dragoon and Dr. Galaga) :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: XBorgs! Bruisers! :Zion "Pikachu18": You ready? :Captain Planet: Okay. :Proto Woz Ridewatch: Proto Woz! :Build Driver: BANANA! LOCK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? :Zion "Pikachu18" and Captain Planet: Kamen Rider! :Ziku-Driver: Rider Time! Kamen Rider! Proto Woz! :Build Driver: (in Sengoku Driver's voice) Come On! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear! BananaLock! YEAH! :(Zion "Pkachu18" and Captain Planet transform into Kamen Rider Proto Woz and Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form) :Darkspine Magma Dragoon: Attack! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz, XBorgs, Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form, Bruisers, Mordecai, Darkspine Magma Dragoon, Super Megaforce Red, Dr. Galaga, Kamen Rider Incisor, Cherry Crash and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard Form are fighting each other) :God Ryukendo Ridewatch: God Ryukendo! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! God Ryukendo! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz transform into God RyukendoArmor) :Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor: Take this! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor slashes XBorgs and Bruisers) :(XBorgs and Bruisers are defeated) :(Scene goes to Cherry Crash dealing with Another Build RabbitTank Hazard) :Cherry Crash: So, Gohan Black's plan was make himself find the Infinity Stones?! :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: evilly Of course, Cherry. My brother, Gohan Black will find the Infinity Stones! :Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor: Oh no, Cherry! :Build RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch: Hazard! :Ziku-Driver: Armor Time! Yabei! Hazard! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz God RyukendoArmor transformed into Build RabbitTank HazardArmor) :Another Build RabbitTank Hazard: Oh, well. Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank Hazard Ridewatch Looks like you'll be facing me, now! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor and Another Build RabbitTank Hazard are fighting each other) :Ziku-Driver: Finish Time! Build! Hazard Time Break! :(Kamen Rider Proto Woz Build RabbitTank HazardArmor kicks Another Build RabbitTank Hazard) :(Another Build RabbitTank Hazard transform back into Black Cherry Crash) :(Another Build RabbitTank Watch is destroyed) :Dr. Galaga: You may have defeated Black Cherry Crash, I've got a Another Watch too. :(Dr. Galaga shows them his Another Sonic Watch) :Another Sonic Watch: Sonic! :(Dr. Galaga transform into Another Sonic) :(Opening Scene) :Narrator: Super Smash Bros. The series began in 1999 on the Nintendo 64 and it took the world by storm. Now, the Reiwa Period has started, team of heroes will take the title "strongest" in order to fulfill their wishes. :AllSpark Pictures and Universal Studios Presents :In Association with Nintendo Entertainment and Toei :( plays) :5-Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!! :Starring... ::Charles Martinet as Mario ::Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog ::Joel Haley Osmont as Sora ::Eva Tavares as Blueberry Cake ::Paula Berry as Cherry Crash ::J.G. Quintel as Mordecai ::Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows ::William Shewfelt as Brody Romero ::Tony Moras as Ian ::Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz ::With Peyton List as Ritla ::Benedict Cumberbatch as Zerowing ::Andrew Francis as Dr. Galaga ::And William Shatner as Darkspine Magma Dragoon :Producers by J.G. Quintel and Meghan McCarthy :Songs by Project. R, Rider Chips, Kamen Rider Girls, Peter Rida Michail and Dillon Francis :Story Based on , , My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part :Battle3: New Enemies!? :(At Canterlot High School gym) :(We see Pinkie Pie with the checklist she's holding while talking to Sonata Dusk, when she made tacos for Lily Pad's birthday, until...) :Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute. Why are there two cakes? :Mrs. Cake: Oh, it's because Puffed and I brought two cakes for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Puffed Pastry: Also, we're rivals. :Pinkie Pie: You and Mrs. Cake are rivals during the baking contest? :Puffed Pastry: Yes. She won in first place. Also, I won in second place. :Pinkie Pie: You two have a history together? :Mrs. Cake: Yes. :Pinkie Pie: (looks annoyed) You two have a friendship problem didn't you? :Mrs. Cake and Puffed Pastry: Yeah. :(Hardhat Rabbid arrives with a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart) :Hardhat Rabbid: Hey, guys, look what I bought something for Lily Pad's birthday party? A massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart? :Pinkie Pie: What's a Pepper Juice? :Hardhat Rabbid: Pepper Juice is a soft drink that has peppers. :Pinkie Pie: Wasn't the commercial said about "Pepper Juice makes you peppy!" and "Feel the pepper! Pepper Juice, on sale now!" on TV? :Hardhat Rabbid: Yes. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Do we really need a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Hardhat Rabbid: Oh, okay. :Pinkie Pie: Incredible. Are their any more of these Pepper Juices? :Hardhat Rabbid: Oh, yeah. I'll show you. :(Hardhat Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes more Pepper Juices) :Hardhat Rabbid: See. I have more Pepper Juices for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Sarah "Taffy" Maynston: Wow. That is a lot of Pepper Juices. :Michelangelo: Yep. :(Girl Rabbid, Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid, Underwear Rabbid arrives with the Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels) :Pinkie Pie: Hi there, Girl Rabbid. Who are these Rabbids? :Girl Rabbid: This is Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid and Underwear Rabbid. They got the Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels. :Pinkie Pie: Oh. Are you here to join the Rabbid Resistance? :Baby Rabbid: Yes. We are here to join the Rabbid Resistance. :Pinkie Pie: Well, alright then. Do you really need those Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party? :Underwear Rabbid: Well, of course, we needed those Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party. :Pinkie Pie: Well, okay then. That could work. :Girl Rabbid: That's right. I have a picture to show you. :(Girl Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island) :Nolan North: Is that you, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island? :Girl Rabbid: Why yes, Nolan, we are. :Lapinibernats: Well, I have more pictures too. :Leonardo: Really? :Lapinibernatus: Yeah. I'll show you. :(Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his first Pretzel Plant) :Raphael: Is that you holding a picture of you that your first Pretzel Plant? :Lapinibernatus: That's right, Raphael. I am. I have one more to show you. :(Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island) :Donatello: That's you holding a picture of your Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island? :Lapinibernatus: Exactly. :Rainbow Dash: Wow. Nobody tell us that you have Pretzel Plants? :Lapinibernatus: Well, it did grew on pretzels too. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Hey, Lapinibernatus, I have to owe you a apology. :Lapinibernatus: What for? :Professor Mad Rabbid: For took your pretzels, sub, and used your technology. I'm sorry for took your pretzels, sub, and used your technology. :Lapinibernatus: That's all I want it to hear. I accept for your better apology. :Professor Mad Rabbid: Good. :Donatello: Here, Timber. I made this for you. :(Donatello gives Timber Spruce the Rider 555 gear) :Timber Spruce: Thanks, Donnie. :Donatello: You're welcome. :(FrankIe arrives) :Sapphire Night: Oh! There she is! Everyone, I like you to meet FrankIe. :Casey Jones: "FrankIe?!" laughing That's a boy's name! :Dewey Duck: I know, right!? shrieks :(FrankIe punches Casey in the arm) :FrankIe: Well, I like to hit a boy, too! :Eugene Harold Krabs: Ahoy there! Nice to meet you, FrankIe! :Leonardo: Um, thank you, Mr. Krabs. I'll take it from here. Pleased to meet you, FrankIe. My name is Leo. These are my brothers, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. :April O'Neil: Name's April. Of course, you already met Casey. chuckles :Sunset Shimmer: FrankIe I'm Sunset Shimmer. These are my friends, Princess Twilight, Twilight, Wallflower, Juniper, Sonata Dusk, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and- :FrankIe: Uh, where's Pinkie Pie? :(Pinkie Pie appears out of nowhere, startling FrankIe again) :Pinkie Pie: I'm right here, silly! (shaking FrankIe's hand repeatedly fast) Of course, we already met at the Starswirled Music Festival! :FrankIe: Y-Yes, I remembered. :Indiana Rave: (pushes Pinkie Pie) Thank you, Pinkie. That's enough. sighs Sorry. I'm Indiana Rave. :Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, and by the way this is Princess Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid and Piper Willowbrook. :(Arkayna, Em and Piper waves at FrankIe) :FrankIe: Okay. (waves back at them) Really nice names. Who's that? :Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. :FrankIe: A robotic nurse? :Hiro Hamada: Yep. Name's Hiro. This here is GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon. And our team is called Big Hero 6. :FrankIe: Wow! :Timber Spruce: And I'm Timber Spruce. Gloriosa Daisy's brother. And of course, Rigby. :Rigby: FrankIe Hi. :Donatello: So, your Vice Principal Luna's daughter? :FrankIe: Yep. Where's Mario, Sonic, Blueberry, Cherry and Planet? :Akrayna Goodfey: Um, about that. They're teleported to Metal 4, the world from outside and beyond New Earth. :(Scene cuts to Team Legendary Super Stars) :Sora and Blueberry Cake: Dr. Galaga turned into Another Rider that looks like Sonic?! :Zarya Moonwolf-Goodfey: Yeah. With Black Cherry Crash revived and Darkspine Magma Dragoon hired by her brothers. Things went totally insane. :(Laval the Lion and Lloyd Garmadon arrives) :Laval the Lion: Lloyd and I told Cragger about Darkspine Magma Dragoon. :Lloyd Garmadon: Yeah. Let's hope Mordecai, Troy, Ian, Zion, Cherry and Planet will be okay. :Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah. We better. They sure about this? :Laval the Lion: Don't worry, Sonic. They will. :(Scene cuts to Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose) :Shadow the Hedgehog: Aria, where's Planet? :Aria Blaze: He and Zion are with Mordecai, Ian, Troy and Cherry. :Ruby Rose: Guys. There's something you need to see. :(Shadow, Aria and Ruby sees a book about the Unified Heroes) :Shadow the Hedgehog: A codex of the Unified Heroes?! :Ruby Rose: Someone's coming! :(Zerowing sees Shadow the Hedgehog, Aria Blaze and Ruby Rose) :Zerowing: You three are from the Unified Heroes. My name is Zerowing, cousin of Zenowing. While I was heading to New Earth to visit Principal Cadence, I saw Dr. Galaga with Darkspine Magma Dragoon, President Galeem, President Dharkon and the Brothers of Black. :Aria Blaze: Black Cherry Crash was revived by Dr. Galaga. And she's with Darkspine Magma Dragoon! :Zerowing: Then, we have to stop them before- :(Dark Mega Ranger, Mecha Samurai Red Ranger, Mecha Samurai Blue Ranger and Sea Gorgon arrives) :Sea Gorgon: You're not going anywhere! :Zerowing: You three, go. I'll handle this. It's Morphin' Time! Trivia * Baby Rabbid, Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid and Underwear Rabbid are joining the Rabbid Resistance. * Mrs. Cake and Puffed Pastry end their rivalry. Gallery ED6QN0dU8AYmY8O.jpg|God Ryukendo Ridewatch Sonic anotherwatch by cd rice ddbnsue-fullview.jpg|Another Sonic Watch Kaijin hero another sonic by cd rice ddbnt2y-fullview.jpg|Another Sonic Hardhat Rabbid got the cans of Pepper Juice.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid got a massive amount of Pepper Juices on a cart for Lily Pad's birthday party Rabbid is sleeping on the cans of Pepper Juice.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes more Pepper Juices Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg|Baby Rabbid Underwear Rabbid.jpg|Underwear Rabbid Three Rabbids are confused.jpg|Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid Pretzels are on the submarine.jpg|Pretzels Red Pretzel.jpg|Red Pretzels Different Colors of the Pretzels.jpg|Pink Pretzels, Purple Pretzels and Green Pretzels Three Rabbids got the pretzels.jpg|Rabbids got the Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels, Pink Pretzels and Purple Pretzels for Lily Pad's birthday party Lapinibernatus and Rabbids.jpg|Girl Rabbid shows the Unified Heroes a picture of her, Baby Rabbid and Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid are holding the Purple Pretzels, Red Pretzels, Green Pretzels and Pink Pretzels at the Pretzel Island Lapinibernatus sees his pretzel plant.jpg|Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his first Pretzel Plant Pretzel Plants.jpg|Lapinibernatus shows the Unified Heroes a picture of his Pretzel Plants at the Pretzel Island ECKl0PdUEAAOB91.jpg|Mario Ridewatch Sonic omniwatch active by cd rice ddbu5eu-fullview.jpg|Sonic Ridewatch Zero-One Ridewatch.jpg|Zero-One Ridewatch EAFxEuVUYAAbcId.jpg|Vulcan Ridewatch EAFxEuVUwAEVq-j.jpg|Valkyrie Ridewatch Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers